User blog:ThunderJimmy/Capturing (Planets and Bases)
Capturing (Planets and Bases) Hello, this is my first blog post about the concept of capturing or obtaining npc bases and planets. Capturing To “capture” or obtain a new floating base or planet to your faction’s territory and advantage, there are a few key concepts that you need to have knowledge of. Which will include: A. What can be captured in game; B. Different methods to obtaining a new key territory; C. Ships that quickly claim planets and D. How to avoid losing a new territory (bases are a problem more than planets...sometimes) What can be Captured? First off, its obvious, planets: Frion I and Aqueous II and NPC bases (ex. Freedom base) can be captured and used for your team’s benefit (and allies too). Review of Frion I and recommended tactics to capture it Frion in my opinion is one of the toughest, if not best of the two planets to acquire first. Even though it has 30k health (15k shields + 15K Hull/Planet Armour) and seems to difficult to capture, with enough players and strong ships, you could obtain it in under 10 minutes. The best idea would to use ships that could quickly “eat shields away”. In this case with Frion’s high health, you will definitely need a fleet to keep up the dips (damage per second) to counter the planet’s slow regening health. I can’t say which ships would be good at the moment, but either ships with high firepower or shield busting weapons overall would work the best. Review of Aqueous II and recommened tactics to capture it Aqueous II in my opinion is a good planet to have, lots of players would try to capture it first for a good supply of respawning snowflakes and partial base of operation. Even though it has a respectable, 16k health (8k shields + 8k Hull/Planet Armour) the planet lacks potential pvp defensive usage. Still, like Frion, a good fleet is needed to obtain this planet. Same as with Frion, some good shield busting ships will decrease the amount of time needed to get this planet. The planet has the Christmas quest and high snowflakes to cover for its lack of orbital defense. Abandoned UNE Base/starbases and stragety to get them (No starbase photo added because of the same method used to capture all bases and planets) For this base and all other bases, its best to mine or trade near the end of your faction’s colored boundary to enlarge your faction’s territory and slowly, but eventually get new terrritory. This method is a positive outcome of mining and trading efficiently. It is more of a defensive than a offensive approach other words, you capture a base/planet while it is at full health. No attack ships are recommeneded for the “spread the colors” tactic. As the name implies, let your team’s power grow and in turn, will enlarge your faction’s territory (land or space you own). It works slower, but is good as keying a planet’s health down to 0. Otherwise, {like the Death Star} you will lose a chance of opportunity to turn the tide in battle and/or obtain a new area to mine/trade at. Sometimes, patience is the best way to get what you want, and this stragety puts it to the test. Summary of suggested capturing tactics Like Pokemon, capturing these planets and bases greatly amplifies your faction’s chances of staying alive (song lyrics play in the background) and winning a war. While these tactics will indeed work nearly 100% of the time, truly, it is not the strength of one person that can change the outcome of a situation, but the strength of their team numbers that really matters. Even with these new outposts, a strong fleet is always good to keep them from being overtaken or blown up. Leaving Memoir My name is ThunderJimmy, and I hope that I helped you (the reader) understand or improve on the concept of capturing. Well, good luck out there, you’ll need it before...another fleeing chance of opportunity passes player: We got Frion I So...Close...lol Credits In case I forgot to mention (you did), the photos used in this blog are credited to their respective owners i forgot to say your names, please don’t be too offended Category:Blog posts